


A Piece of Me to Measure a Piece of You

by AnimeLover200013



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yuri isn't okay, but Victor is here for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover200013/pseuds/AnimeLover200013
Summary: Yurri sees Victor holding a beautiful woman and automatically assumes the worst. I mean, why would Victor, the most beautiful man to walk the Earth, want him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!! on Ice or any of its characters.

Yuuri supposed he should have expected it. Victor was...well, Victor. The man was an Ice God in mortal form, from his silky, frosty hair to his perfectly toned calves. Of course Yuuri wasn’t the best Victor could do. Yuuri gained weight easily, was uncomfortable in the best of social situations, and had a hard time maintaining _eye contact_ with Victor, let alone do boyfriend stuff, like dating and holding hands. 

So, in summary, he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he rounded a corner and saw Victor gently rubbing a woman’s arms. The woman, a lovely platinum blonde with otherworldly curls, had her face buried in Victor’s chest, her finely manicured fingers gripping Victor’s shirt with a death grip. Victor’s eyes were closed and his nose was pressed to her hair, while one hand ran up and down her arm and the other carded through her shining locks.

Yuuri had stopped, stared for what felt like an eternity, before promptly turning on his heel and fleeing the ice rink. Now, he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about how the pillow smelled like Victor’s fresh, herb-like scent. What should he do? There was no way he could face Victor when he returned to their hotel room. Should he say something? Probably. But what?

Yuuri rolled onto his side and breathed deeply, before stopping himself halfway when Victor’s scent hit him full force. That’s when Yuuri finally broke. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks in steady streams, staining the pillow and burning his eyes. A sob rose through his throat, caught there, before finally breaking free. It was a pitiful sounding thing that Yuuri immediately tried to stifle in his hand. He was a fool for thinking someone as talented and ethereal as Victor would want someone like him: someone who flubbed under pressure and was mediocre at best. 

How could he have ever thought he would be good enough for the Prince of Skating? _Him._ Yuuri hadn’t even had a _date_ before Victor. There was no way he would ever be good enough to satisfy a man like him.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and tried to push away the hollow feeling that was spreading through his chest. How was he supposed to face Victor like this? The other man’s ocean blue eyes would widen with concern and Yuuri could already imagine the Russian taking his hands and begging Yuuri to tell him what was wrong. There was no way he could face that.

To say the least, Yuuri wasn’t ready for the sound of the door opening. 

“Yuuri! I’m home!” Victor’s lilting voice called from the living area of the hotel room. Yuuri froze, eyes still leaking fat tears and face more than likely flushed from the heat of them. Without thinking, Yuuri darted into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. “Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was taking on that soft, concerned sound like Yuuri knew it would. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and slid to the floor. He couldn’t do this. 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was right outside the door now, causing Yuuri’s heart to seize, more tears slipping down his cheeks, “why are you locked up in there.” Did he respond? Did he say nothing?

“I’m fine,” Yuuri’s lips spoke before he could think, his voice raw and gravelly. Yuuri winced and swallowed. It was hard to breathe. 

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was so gentle _why was he doing this?_ “Please open the door.” Yuuri shook his head, spacing the fact that Victor couldn’t see him. The sound of fabric sliding against a hard surface reached Yuuri’s ears, before a small thud. Victor was sitting on the other side of the door. “You didn’t show up to practice. Are you not feeling well?” Victor sounded so caring. Why? Why couldn’t he just tell Yuuri that he didn’t want to be with him anymore? Why do all of this?

“No, I’m not. Sorry I didn’t come to practice,” Yuuri responded without thinking. There was a moment of silence in which Yuuri wished he was strong enough to just _say it._

“That’s not it,” Victor finally decided, “when you don’t feel well, you're voice gets...pinched. Not wet and soft like this.” Yuuri tried not to think about how much Victor knew about him and how much it hurt that all of him wasn’t good enough for even a portion of Victor. “Yuuri, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t,” he replied honestly. He physically couldn’t form the words. It felt like if he actually said it, it would be real. Maybe if he didn’t say anything, it would all be a dream.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong,” Victor pointed out. More silence passed after that. Yuuri’s heart was going so fast, each beat punctuated with a sharp pain.

“If--” Yuuri choked on the words. Deep breathe, in and out. “If you’re not happy with us...with me...please tell me.” Yuuri felt as if everything he had ever believed in, everything he had ever lived for, was suddenly gone, leaving him to fall into the uncharted void below. 

“Yuuri, what brought this on?” Victor didn’t sound shocked, or mad, or anything really. He was just quiet.

“I went to the rink,” Yuuri said. The tears were back and Yuuri wondered if they would ever stop after this, “and I saw you. With that woman. The one with the blonde hair.”

Of all things, Yuuri didn’t expect Victor to laugh.

It was sudden, abrupt, and Victor sounded almost relieved. _Do you see?_ Yuuri’s mind asked as a peaceful numbness wrapped around him, _He thinks it’s funny that it took you so long to notice. That you actually thought this would last._

“Yuuri, did you think I was cheating on you?” Victor still sounded a bit amused, but a more somber tone had mostly overtaken it. Yuuri chose not to respond, instead closing his eyes and letting the feeling of hopelessness take him over. “That blonde woman was my sister.”

All at once, everything stopped. 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open, but he still felt like if he breathed, everything would break again. 

“Your sister?” he ventured after a moment. 

“Yes, my sister. Alyona. She flew out to come see you perform, but right before she left, she found out that her husband had been having an affair ever since they got married.”

Ah. So Victor had been simply comforting his sister and Yuuri had immediately assumed the other was cheating on him. In other words, he had overreacted. “Will you open the door now?”

Carefully, Yuuri pushed himself to his feet, wiping at his eyes and cheeks with a sleeve, and opened the door. Victor stood before him, hair a bit disheveled and eyes sad, but otherwise welcoming. 

“I…” Yuuri let the sentence die off. Sorry for thinking you’d cheat on me? Sorry for making a big deal out of nothing?

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri was shocked out of his thoughts by Victor’s soft words. 

“Why would you be sorry?” Yuuri stared wide-eyed at the taller man.

“Because you must have a very low opinion of yourself if you believe I would cheat on you. Or a low opinion of me. Either way, it’s my fault. I must have erred somewhere to make you feel like this,” Victor took Yuuri’s hands into his gently, looking earnestly into the Japanese man’s eyes. 

“No, Victor, you did nothing wrong!” Yuuri rushed to assure him, “I just…” Victor waited patiently for Yuuri to gather his thoughts, “why would someone as amazing and beautiful and kind as you want someone like _me?_ ” Victor actually seemed surprised. 

“Someone like you? Why wouldn’t I want someone who’s gorgeous, talented, and gentle all at the same time? How could I resist someone with so much innocent charm yet fiery Eros all at once?”

Yuuri’s face had to be positively scarlet by the time Victor finished. Yuuri had to fight down the instinct to pull away and hide his face, instead asking very softly, “You really think that?”

Victor’s eyes softened, mesmerizing blue becoming like a soft sky.

“And so much more,” he admitted, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, relishing in the feeling he thought he’d never feel again. That voice, like poisonous sludge, still wiggled in the back of his mind, telling him that he wasn’t worth this attention, this love-- _love?_ \--, and that Victor would eventually come to his senses. 

But for now, all he needed was this. He would deal with the inevitable end later, but for now, all he wanted was to fall asleep to the sound of Victor’s heart beneath his ear and warmth beneath his cheek.


End file.
